Happily Ever After
by Ganeshi
Summary: Kakashi reminisces on some of his favorite memories of himself, Iruka, and the kids Kakashi never knew he wanted.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto . . . sadly . . . but one day mwahahahahaha!

Author's Note: This is just a little gem from my past, I was going through my files doing some spring? cleaning and I came across it. It was unfinished so I had to finish it first before I had the chance to post it, hopefully you can't tell where old me stops and new me begins.

Warning: KakaIru, nothing explicit but it doesn't change the fact that someone might not like this pairing.

* * *

"Come on, tell me a story!"

"Please?" Little Naruto and Sakura begged; Sasuke even looked interested.

"No."

"Please Dad, please?" They begged louder.

"Fine, you win." Kakashi sighed. "Go pick a story." And he pointed lazily to the shelf in defeat. Naruto and Sakura raced over, while Sasuke followed them trying not to look to happy. Kakashi watched his little ones in amusement; they all got along so well even thought they tried to show they didn't. Both he and Iruka had seen the moments where the kids acted like siblings, being nice and caring for each other. Sure, most times it was rowdy with a 5, 6, and 7 year old to keep track of but the happiness they brought with them was worth it.

Kakashi knew Iruka wanted kids the moment they got married, and the naive Jounin he was (having never really interacted with children) agreed to his wish. He and Iruka went down to Konoha's adoption agency where they adopted their first bundle of . . . joy, Sasuke. Now that Kakashi thought about it the words Sasuke and joy in the same sentence sounded unusual as the boy was unnaturally quiet and distant. When Sasuke had started exhibiting this behavior at the age of four, Iruka, to Kakashi's displeasure, took Sasuke to see Ibiki, Konoha's top Psychologist.

(FLASHBACK)

"How could you?" Kakashi hissed at Iruka.

"I was worried." Iruka whispered, trying to get his husband to understand.

"Sasuke, go check on your brother and sister ok, Daddy has to talk to Mommy." Kakashi said. He missed the glare Iruka had shot him when he had called him the mother. Once Sasuke had wandered out of sight Kakashi rounded on Iruka.

"Who did you take him to?" Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi I," Iruka started.

"Who did you take him to?" he demanded once again.

"I-Ibiki." Iruka muttered.

"Who?"

"Ibiki ok!" Iruka confessed.

"You took him to see Ibiki? Why Ibiki, he so harsh in his practice. I know plenty of other practitioners who are nicer by far." Kakashi said.

"I had to; Sasuke wouldn't talk to any of the others." Iruka blurted out.

"You've taken him to see psychologists before?" Kakashi menaced.

"W-well . . . I-I," Iruka tried to save his skin.

"Iruka?"

". . ."

"IRUKA!"

"Fine, so I took him to see a couple of doctors. I was worried." Iruka defended.

"Iruka, we've been through this," Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke's fine, he's just going through a phase."

"What if it isn't a phase? I'm worried." Iruka said.

"But what if it is and by taking him to all these doctors you're just messing with the kids head?"

"I'm certain that he'll be fine now, seeing Ibiki was good for him." Iruka growled. Kakashi was really starting to make him mad.

"Iruka, I went through the same phase when I was a younger man and I never went to a psychologist; and look at me now." Kakashi said proudly.

"Well maybe you should have." Iruka glared. Kakashi, stricken with the edge in Iruka's words, fell silent.

"Kakashi I . . ." Iruka started his apology.

"I'll go put the kids down for their naps." Kakashi said turning away so Iruka couldn't see the hurt on his face.

(END FLASHBACK)

That was one of their lesser days of their time together but the bad mood didn't last long. Iruka had made it up to Kakashi that night (wink wink). Even with all the . . . fun they had he never regretted adopting Sasuke or his siblings.

When Sasuke was just a year old Iruka had wanted (to Kakashi's surprise) another kid. After a lot of careful consideration (Iruka begging and pleading) he agreed, and again they went to the agency, and after some crafty convincing they left with their second child, Sakura, Kakashi's little girl. She was cuter then cute with a surprising hair color, although it wasn't always like that. Sakura had been blonde until about the age of three, that's when the pink had started to show. Kakashi still laughed at the day the first bits of pink made their way out.

(FLASHBACK)

"Kakashi! Come Quick!" Iruka yelled. He got there in 2.4 seconds with Sasuke squirming in one arm, and a wriggling Naruto in the other.

"What happened?!" Kakashi panicked, fearing the worst.

"It's pink!" Iruka cried.

"What? What pink?" Kakashi asked. It was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"Her hair, it's pink!" Iruka sniffed. Kakashi looked around Iruka in disbelief but there in the tub, was his little blonde girl, with a strip of pink at the roots.

"What, what happened?" Kakashi asked, wondering why he hadn't noticed this change before.

"I don't know, I just rinsed the shampoo from her hair and it was pink!" Iruka said quietly. In total shock Kakashi could only say one thing.

"Well I'll be damned. What do we do now?" Iruka hit him for being so insensitive to the situation and told Kakashi to leave. An hour later Iruka emerged from the bathroom looking defeated with a still pink hair Sakura.

"I think you made it worse." Sasuke said earning him a glare from Iruka.

"Well, we should just leave it and see what happens, if she starts getting sick, we'll take her to the doctor." Kakashi said soothingly to a ready to cry Iruka.

"Dad, Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. Iruka picked Naruto up and gave him a sniff.

"Ugh, you smell horrible." Iruka groaned. Naruto started giggling when Iruka made a disgusted face which made everyone else (including Sasuke) laugh.

"Real funny Kakashi, could you just try acting your age for once?" Iruka scoffed as he walked away to change Naruto.

"Awe, but it's no fun to act my age." Kakashi whined. He was already on his knee's 'fighting' with Sasuke (his little ninja). Kakashi easily pinned Sasuke with one hand just to get the boy riled up. Out of no where a tiny fist struck the side of his head. Confused, Kakashi looked at Sasuke who'd stopped wriggling to stare in awe at Sakura.

"Stop hurting Sasuke!" she screamed shrilly.

"Sakura, go away!" The four year old demanded.

"No! I don't want to!" she stomped. Just then Kakashi had a brilliant idea.

"Sakura, would you like to fight with Sasuke against me?" Sakura nodded vigorously. Smiling Kakashi let Sasuke go. No sooner had he done that then the two toddlers jumped him. Sasuke used the little taijutsu he knew from watching Kakashi and Iruka spar but Sakura was much more creative. Sneaking up behind Kakashi she leaped onto his back and grabbed hold of his ears. Kakashi yelled in surprise and Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity to knock him sideways. When Iruka came back to the room with a still giggling Naruto he saw that Kakashi had been pinned down by the two toddlers. Kakashi looked over at him and smirked.

"What can I say? They make a good team."

(END FLASHBACK)

Yes, those were the days but now Sakura and Sasuke were enrolled at the ninja academy and Iruka didn't want him messing with their training so he could only use constructive tactics to teach them, no funny stuff, but he still had Naruto for that, at least until next year when he too went to the academy. Naruto alone was a handful. Kakashi had never seen such a rambunctious child. Even if he wasn't as strong as his older siblings he made up for it in pure stamina. Naruto had joined their family just after Sakura turned one. Iruka had suckered him into just one more child. Kakashi never regretted it. Naruto (as hyper as he was) was the nicest kid you would ever meet. He took after Iruka in that way. Always helpful, well he was if you could catch him at least. He was only ever mean (in a sense) to one person, his older brother. They loved each other but they had sort of a rivalry. Naruto was jealous that Sasuke was older, and in the academy. He was determined to prove himself. Sasuke had something against Naruto that no one could figure out but it all worked out in the end. Always.

(FLASHBACK)

_Crash. Thump. Smash._ "Owwwwww!" Naruto cried. Iruka burst into the room fearing the worst only to find Naruto sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head with tears already streaming full flow down his face.

"What happened?!" Iruka asked. He'd seen this picture so many times before he almost felt the need not to ask.

"I was f-fighting Sasuke and . . ."

"Say no more. Sasuke, you need to be more careful with your younger brother. You're in the academy, you should know better." Iruka scoffed as he picked Naruto up. Sasuke refused to look at him. Iruka knew well enough that Sasuke felt bad that Naruto got hurt, but he'd do his best not to show it.

"How about you boy's take a break from all this rough housing and help me with dinner?" Iruka asked. They both nodded and went with Iruka into the kitchen. Without being told what to do Sasuke immediately grabbed the plates and utensils, and went to set the table in the next room. Naruto, after Iruka put him down, went and pulled a stool over so that he could stand by Iruka and watch him cut the vegetables.

"What can I do to help?" Naruto asked.

"Just stand there." Iruka said, still chopping away.

"Ah, but Obasan! I want to help!" Naruto whined.

"Uhhhhhh . . ." Iruka stalled as he looked around quickly for something Naruto could do without hurting himself.

"Well, we need tomatoes for the . . . salad." No sooner had the words left his mouth then Naruto tore form the kitchen and out the door.

"Sasuke, could you go after Naruto please, he ran off again." Iruka asked wearily. This wasn't the first time this happened and he sincerely doubted it would be the last. While Sasuke was out to find Naruto, Iruka walked to the fridge and pulled out the tomatoes they had in there and continued to make dinner. When the boy's hadn't returned an hour later Iruka started worrying but it didn't last long because Kakashi soon came through the door with both the boys in tow.

"Oh you're back! Where were the two of you? I have been so worried!" Iruka said hugging each of the boys in turn while Kakashi went to the kitchen, the call of food was irresistible to him right now. Sasuke wandered off to his room, mumbling something about not wanting dinner and Naruto just looked blankly at Iruka.

"Sleep." He said before making his way to his own room.

"Naruto, you ok?" Iruka asked, feeling Naruto's forehead.

"Fine." He mumbled and walked away. Iruka panicked. Normally Naruto would be excited for dinner, he was excited at any chance to eat as a matter of fact, but now he was just so mopey and quiet, something had to be wrong. He was about to ask what but Kakashi beat him to it.

"Naruto seems a little off today." He said with a note of concern in his voice.

"I know but he doesn't have a fever and he says he's ok but I'm worried. Maybe he needs . . ."

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Ibiki." Iruka finished.

"No, you're not taking him to Ibiki!" Kakashi growled.

"If he keep's acting like this I am!" Iruka snapped.

"What is it with you and taking our kids to see psychologists?!"

"I'm just worried ok, I see lots of children everyday and I rarely ever see this behaviour. Also I'm wondering if he's ok with the fact of having two male parents, kids can be very cruel you know." Iruka said. He looked ready to cry.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi said calmly, hugging Iruka.

"What if he's not? This type of thing can have long term effects. Oh god, what if it's drugs!" Iruka wondered frantically. Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave Iruka a little shake.

"Iruka, he's only four years old. He's not on drugs. Now tell me what happened today."

"Well, he went outside for a few hours, then he and Sasuke were fighting and Sasuke was being a little rough with him and he hit his head, then he . . . wait when he hit his head. Maybe he got a concussion! Oh no, I let him go to bed!" Iruka fretted.

"I'll go wake him up and take him to Tsunade, you just stay here and make sure Sasuke and Sakura don't get into trouble." Kakashi said and went to Naruto's room to get the boy ready to leave. He walked in to find Naruto sitting on his bed . . . quietly (scary, I know). He looked back at Iruka.

"You'd better figure it out now, or A) I'll kill you then B) I'm taking him to Ibiki!" Iruka hissed before going back to the kitchen. Kakashi took a deep breath, turned to Naruto, and shut the door.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"The sky." Naruto cheeked but Kakashi ignored him.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"As soon as you tell me what's wrong with your face." Naruto bit back. Kakashi frowned.

"Now Naruto, you shouldn't behave that way. You can tell me what's wrong, and I promise not to tell Iruka, problem solved and you won't have to go see Tsunade." Kakashi tried bargaining.

"No."

"Fine then, we're going to see Tsunade!"

"I don't want to go to Tsunade." Naruto cried.

"Well then tell me what's wrong because if you don't, Iruka's going to take you to Ibiki!" Kakashi hissed.

"Like I care." Naruto grumbled.

"Fine then, if you don't care, I'll just leave and you can go with Iruka to see Ibiki." Kakashi huffed.

"Ok."

"This is it. You can't change my mind now."

"I know." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"That's it! I'm going to leave now." Kakashi strained.

"Go ahead."

"Being serious, I'm half way to the door."

"That's nice."

"Quarter way to the door."

"Almost there aren't you."

"I'm at the door."

"Ok now turn the knob."

"I'm opening the door."

"Well aren't you smart."

"I'm walking out the door."

"Congratulations."

"There's no stopping me now."

"Wasn't going to."

"The door's half way closed!"

"Keep going."

"The door's closed." Kakashi muffled from the other side.

"That's good."

"I swear it! I'm not coming back in!"

"Uhuh."

"I'm going to walk down the hall now!"

"You do that." Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi tried to keep thinking until he realized what had just happened. 'That little brat conned me out of his room!' Kakashi shook his head and was about to walk away when he caught a glimpse of Iruka in the kitchen, watching him, with the phone in his hand, and a look that said 'I ain't afraid to use it!' Kakashi darted back into the room. He got on his knee's in front of Naruto with a pleading look in his eye.

"Please, just once, could you throw me a bone here? Tell me what's wrong." Kakashi begged.

"I don't want to." Naruto said looking away. Kakashi was done messing around.

"Listen kid, we're going to see Tsunade right now unless you tell me what's wrong." He growled. Naruto just stared at him. Kakashi had had it. He picked Naruto up and tucked him under his arm and stomped out of the room. In the hall he grabbed the kids' shoes, shoved them on his feet, put his own shoes on and walked out the door. Iruka had seen this and smiled with triumphant satisfaction.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO . . ." Naruto screamed all the way down the street, and through town, and while waiting in the reception area, and while waiting in the creepy white doctors room. Tsunade finally walked in and he shut up. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"So what seems to be the problem besides a potential sore throat?" She grumbled the last part at Naruto.

"Well, Naruto here got a little roughed up by Sasuke and hit his head. Since then he hasn't been himself." Kakashi said ignoring the four year olds glare. Tsunade asked him to leave the room so she could chat with Naruto and run a few tests.

An hour or so later she came out looking annoyed. "Well, good news is he doesn't have a concussion. Bad news is that I don't have a clue what's wrong." She said. Kakashi followed her back into the room to retrieve the little beast. He was happily licking a grape sucker as Kakashi put his shoes on for him.

"Now, are you going to behave yourself on the way home?" Kakashi asked wearily. Naruto nodded. He walked silently by Kakashi on their way home. As they walked in the door Kakashi could hear Iruka on the phone.

"Yes. Yes. Ok. Good. Will do, I'll make the appointment for tomorrow Lady Tsunade thank you." Iruka finished on the phone.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi strolled into the kitchen after telling Naruto to head to his room. The color shot form Iruka's face.

"Nothing."

"Iruka-koi I thought we were past this lying thing?" Kakashi pouted.

"Well . . . well I . . . That was Tsunade. I made an appointment for Naruto tomorrow." Iruka said.

"We just went to see her today so who'd you make the appointment with Iruka?" Kakashi growled. He knew the answer already, he was just hoping he was wrong.

"Well, Tsunade did call, and she advised me to make the appointment." Iruka said, unable to keep the guilt from creeping into his voice.

"Iruka . . . ?" Kakashi prodded.

"It was with Ibiki. Naruto needs this." Iruka looked ready to cry again.

"Daddy?" A little voice said and both Kakashi and Iruka looked over, to see little Sakura peeking around the door.

"Yes sweetheart, what is it?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto's crying." She said quietly. The two of them rushed to Naruto's room where they could hear the little quiet sobs. Iruka moved to walk into the room when he heard a second voice.

"I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean those things earlier. Just calm down and stop crying before dad sees." Sasuke said trying to get the four year old to stop crying.

"You really didn't mean those things?" Naruto sniffled. Kakashi was fighting to see around the corner but Iruka was blocking his way as he spied on the two boys.

"Of course not." Sasuke said, averting his gaze from the little boy. Naruto sniffed and smiled as he launched a hug at his brother, latching on with all his strength. This shocked Sasuke but he didn't push him off. Instead he gave a rare smile and patted Naruto's back.

When Naruto let go Sasuke spoke. "Come on, if we can sneak into the kitchen, I can reach the cookie jar." He said.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered following the older boy out. As they rounded the corner they saw their dads.

"So, what exactly did you say to Naruto?" Iruka asked menacingly.

"And what was that about the cookie jar?" Kakashi added.

"Scatter!" Sasuke yelled and he and Naruto took off in different directions.

(END FLASHBACK)

That had ended up being one of his favorite days. The chase after those two boys lasted well past bedtime. They were crafty, and worked surprisingly well together as Kakashi had learned that day.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by something being dropped into his lap. Looking down at the story they had chosen. 'Hmm' Kakashi thought 'Dragons, knights, and damsels in distress, I can work with that.' The three kids ran to their beds, got comfy and looked at him expectantly. The joy these kids brought to him filled his being as he started reading, "Once upon a time . . ." and just like the story, he knew his life would go on happily ever after.

* * *

Ganeshi: I'm sad, this seems better than my new stuff. What do you guys think? I'm also sad because I remember having a whole plot line for this, and this was only supposed to be chapter one, but for the life of me I can't remember where I was going with it.

BTW - When Naruto ran out, he was going to go get tomato's from the store and Sasuke chased after him, caught him, and started calling him names and saying he was stupid and useless, and then Kakashi found them. Thought you might've wanted to know that since it was a mini gap in the plot.


End file.
